1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to network management, and in particular, to subnet management in virtual host channel adapter topologies.
2. Description of Background
InfiniBand® Architecture (IBA) is an industry standard architecture for connecting complex systems. Particularly, InfiniBand® (IB), which is a form of System Area Network (SAN), defines a multicast facility that allows a Channel Adapter (CA) to send a packet to a single address and have it delivered to multiple ports. The InfiniBand® Architecture is described in the InfiniBand® standard, which is available at http://www.infinibandta.org, and also hereby incorporated in its entirety by reference.